


My Eyes Are Wide Open And I Find No Fault

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: The Witcher Bingo 2020 Fills [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier must flee a small mountain village in the middle of the night.Witcher Bingo Fill: On the run
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher Bingo 2020 Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697797
Comments: 7
Kudos: 166





	My Eyes Are Wide Open And I Find No Fault

Jaskier was abruptly roused from what had been a decidedly pleasant dream by Geralt in the middle of the night. He blinked open heavy eyes to find his Witcher kneeling in front of the bed they had shared. It took him far too long to realize Geralt was speaking rapidly to him, tone getting more and more impatient the longer it took for him to comprehend.

“Jaskier get up, we need to move, _now_.”

Finally coming to his senses, Jaskier sat up, heart suddenly racing for no apparent reason as he took in the sight before him. Geralt was fully dressed when he had certainly gone to bed beside him naked as the day he was born. All his gear was on and their bags were packed and waiting next to the door, even Geralt’s swords were strapped to his back and his hair tied back and out of his face.

If he didn’t know any better, Jaskier would assume they were headed out on a hunt…except that didn’t require any urgency, nor Jaskier’s presence, not to mention Geralt would have said something the night before. Still, he didn’t need Geralt to tell him twice, so he stumbled from the bed and dressed hurriedly with bleary eyes. Tried not think about the pretty penny that had been wasted on this room now that they were leaving before the sun came up and tried equally hard not to consider what would make Geralt move them out so quickly.

No sooner than he had yanked on his last shoe then Jaskier found Geralt’s fingers wrapping around his arm and yanking him out of the room, leaving him to stumble in the aftermath. He only just managed to snag his lute and bag as they moved through the darkened hallways and staircases and finally, out into the frigid fresh air of the mountains.

They had gone a long way this time around and had very little to show for it. Sure, Geralt had managed to sell the occasional monster skin and Jaskier’s music had earned them food and board when they were desperate, but he was well and truly ready to find civilization once more. Standing in the stable while Geralt saddled Roach and loaded their bags, Jaskier plucked morosely at his instrument, trying and failing to blink the exhaustion from his eyes. He had already decided it would be best not to ask any questions until they were on the road, Geralt could by quite snappish in the mornings.

Geralt swung himself up onto Roach easily and Jaskier resigned himself to an early morning walk when he was startled by two firm hands gripping his shoulders and yanking him up onto the horse. Gasping in surprise, Jaskier found himself settled firmly in front of Geralt, his arms reaching out to hold the reins on either side of him and his solid body pressed along the line of his back.

For the first time that night, fear settled like a stone in his gut.

This was hardly the first time Jaskier had ridden on Roach, but it was usually only when Geralt was in an exceptionally good mood, he himself was ill…or they needed to make a quick getaway. Only one of those things could possibly apply and Jaskier couldn’t help but shrink back into the other’s man’s bulk, eyes darting up and down the empty dirt streets as they slowly emerged from the stable.

A thick arm settled around Jaskier’s waist and at his back Geralt hummed reassuringly. They didn’t send Roach into a trot let alone a run, no they moved carefully and quietly among the dark and aging buildings, their empty windows suddenly appearing much more ominous then they had in the daylight. Jaskier’s fingers twitched toward the strings of his lute, the urge to work his rolling emotions into song almost unbearable.

Luckily, he valued his life and managed to stay silent. They were just passing beneath the archway marking the entrance into the village when several shouts filled the dead, cold air of the night, making him flinch and arch his neck to see over Geralt’s shoulder. He didn’t really get the chance to look, only registering that they came from the direction of the inn, when Geralt kicked Roach into a gallop, body curling a bit around Jaskier.

The next thirty minutes proved to be something of an ordeal. They moved swiftly down the path, Geralt’s exceptional eyesight allowing him to see clearly, even with only a quarter moon’s light to guide the way. Despite that, there were more than five occasions when voices and hooves echoed behind them and two instances of something flying past them, an arrow certainly. After the second time, Geralt let out a sigh of heavy frustration and shoved a hand back behind him. Jaskier wasn’t certain what he did exactly, but they hadn’t heard anything since.

Eventually, they began to slow. Jaskier was thankful, sore and uncomfortable after the difficult ride. The sun wasn’t due up for a few hours yet, he knew that, but he was already awake so he figured they would just keep going, which was why it was such a surprise when they came to a full stop.

It was even more surprising when Geralt swung down from Roach and expertly pulled Jaskier down after him. He found himself quite abruptly pressed into the cliff face they had stopped next to, with Geralt hovering in front of him, one hand resting on his face as his shining eyes searched his. Jaskier’s eyesight was no where near as good as Geralt’s but he could tell there was something off in his expression…something that made his back straighten and eyes narrow because it looked a little too much like guilt.

“Geralt what happened?”

The witcher blew out a heavy sigh, “nothing.”

“Nothing? Really? That’s why we’ve gone for a jaunt through the woods with angry villagers chasing us?”

Geralt winced, looked as though he was going to pull away and Jaskier was far too tired and irritable to deal with his witcher’s moods so he reached out and gripped the thick leather adorning the man and though his strength was useless against Geralt, the man froze like he’d been chained to the spot.

“Jaskier…”

“Tell me.”

Yet another sigh, predictable as always and then irritated acceptance, “That village is old. The people there have beliefs and cultures all their own and I should have known better then to stop there for the night. They have…they think witcher’s have been brough forth by a force of pure evil, that we are here to do their bidding and damn souls in the process. I woke and I know they intended to kill us, burn that inn to the ground and bury the remains on holy ground.”

Jaskier blinked up at Geralt and was reminded, not for the first time, that others didn’t look at this witcher and see the otherworldly beauty of a man with honor and bravery that he did. It was impossible to wrap his head around most days and the last thing he wanted was for Geralt to feel guilty for something that was not his fault.

“Well…I’d say the lot of them deserve the bloody work they’ll have to do in order to bury that inn. That’ll take a week at least and they’ll be miserable doing it.”

Geralt’s lips twitched so Jaskier offered him a wide smile, pulling his witcher closer. He came willingly, leaning over him until their foreheads touched, the moment quiet and content between them. It was a small thing…but Jaskier never felt better then when he could reassure Geralt in some small way.


End file.
